


Paradise

by iwantiwould1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, No Zayn sorry, friends - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantiwould1D/pseuds/iwantiwould1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to leave his problems before they blow up. Liam loves everything in his life. They meet in a little place called paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first drabble I've ever finished… It was originally posted on live journal under my name for a christmas fic gift a couple years ago. I want to get back to writing… So I decided to post it to get some creative creatisism. i mean it's not great and it's like 2 years old and kind of christmas themed so… comment what you think please!

Paradise is a busy touristy town. It attracts many visitors in the summer months, with its beautiful beaches and elaborate carnivals on the boardwalk. But as it nears towards the winter months, usually it’s deserted besides the few natives, which initially attracts Louis to the town.

Louis walked briskly down the boardwalk, light wind blowing his caramel locks off his face and out his blue eyes. He was looking for a place to start over, start somewhere new, and apparently Paradise was the place. He had already found a small little flat and now he was just searching for a job of some sort. Louis was a musician; he dabbled on guitar and he’s been told he had an okay voice, kind of raspy but still high. Anyways, he was trying to find something to do with that since he was pretty useless at anything else.   
And that’s when he stumbled upon The Upper Crust.

***

Liam loves his job. He loves greeting new tourists and seeing familiar faces. He loves making sandwiches, bakery snacks, and fixing coffee. He loves hearing new talent at night, when they get quite busy. Basically, Liam loves the Upper Crust, well, until Louis showed up. Liam actually has no problem with working with someone new, in fact he was ecstatic when Harry started working there, it means more friends, but it was Louis.

It’s like this: Louis came into the cafe asking for a job and his hair was quiffed and he had cerulean eyes and Liam couldn’t look away. So now Louis sings on the weekends and Liam has to see him every single day and his life is just so hard. 

***

If you ask Louis why he wanted to start over he’d probably make up a lie. Maybe his mum and dad kicked him out because he was gay or a crazy ex boyfriend (although that one isn’t too far stretched, Zayn got a little weird sometimes.) If he was going to be honest, those things probably could have happened, but they didn’t. Louis just learned to leave before others left him. He was never upset; he just packed his bags, cashed his last paycheck, and left for somewhere new. 

Louis honestly wasn't going to stay in Paradise long, but when the owner of the coffee and sandwich shop in town was looking for new entertainment for the weekends, well he knew he had to take the opportunity even if only for a little. Plus the cute barista helped him make the decision even quicker. 

"Hey Liam. Alrigh' babe?" Louis winked, walking up the counter. He glanced around the shop, nearly empty as usual on a winter night. 

Liam's face flushed, "Hi Lou," he whispered back. 

"Li, baby, how do you feel about me taking you on a date?” Louis asked, his eyebrows rose so high, they almost blended in with his hairline. 

Liam blushed again, "Erm, well, you see..."

“Better hurry up before I have to go.” Louis laughed and winked.

"Oi! No fraternizing at the counter!" Harry laughed, pushing his curls back into his beanie, "I mean it Lou, and leave poor Liam alone." 

“Yeah! Li’s my mate, Lou!” Niall yelled, running up to the counter. The blonde grinned pinching Liam’s cheeks as he came closer. “So you excited t’perform mate?” he asked.

“Yeah, I‘m pretty excited actually. I even wrote a new song. ‘t’s called ‘Brown Eyes’.” He grinned, winking at Liam. Liam blushed again and Niall cackled his little leprechaun laugh. “Well I better go get ready for my set. See ya after guys. Bye Liam.” Louis waved before heading to the back of the stage.

***  
Louis was going to be the death of him he swears. Liam just sat behind the counter watching (staring at) him because holy fucking shit, he was good. Like really, really good, and Liam was pissed because he was pretty, funny, and he could sing. Why is this his life?

He felt someone come up behind him and he turned around, seeing Harry’s emerald eyes.  
“Your man’s good. Real good.” Harry grinned, dimple popping on his left cheek. 

Liam rolled his eyes, “You know he’s not my ‘man’, Haz.”

It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes, “Don’t give me that, you know he likes you. Hell, you do too. You sure do stare at him enough.” 

Liam blushed at that, “Okay, but I barely know the guy. Plus he said he’s not looking to stay too long. I don’t need to go through that again.”

Harry placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder, “Mate, forget what he said. Louis seems like a nice bloke, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

Liam really hoped so.

***

Louis loved the feeling after performing; it gave him the best high. Makes him feel happy, like he could do anything. After he performed, he usually liked to get something to eat (or maybe he was making an excuse to see Liam?) so he headed to the counter. He waited for a Liam to look up and smirked when he did.

“Hi Liam.” Liam’s chocolate eyes bored into Louis’ and smiled.

“Hi Louis. You were...you were great out there.” Louis smiled that smile that crinkled his eyes.

“Great enough to get that date?” 

Liam chuckled, “Yeah, you got that date.”

***

Liam was extremely nervous. They were only walking on the boardwalk at night to look at the new Christmas decorations. But his palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking and he felt so stupid and he wasn’t even listening to anything Louis was saying.

“…So then I stumbled upon Paradise and that’s how I got here.” Louis smiled that crinkly smile again. “How did you end up here Li?” 

Liam gulped, “Uh, Haz, Niall, and I just kind of wanted a place for our own, you know? Not too far from home or anything...” 

Louis smiled, “Sounds nice, that’s how I always felt. Sometimes it’s so hard to find a place to call your own. Make you never want to leave, you know?” 

Liam frowned, “You want to leave already? I don’t understand why do you do that?” 

Louis sighed. “I never can find something that makes me want to stay somewhere. Well that’s a lie. I always do, but it’s so hard when it ends. I hate endings.”

“What if I told you I wasn’t planning an ending here?” Liam said as he leaned in and kissed Louis. (If Liam were corny he’d say he saw fireworks, but he wasn’t and he didn’t.) Louis deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Liam’s chestnut locks.

Louis broke away and smiled, “I never said I was leaving here. I kind of got a lease for my flat.” 

Liam smiled and laughed, “Is that the only reason?” 

Louis shook his head, “I need to stop running away from my problems and this seems like a good way to begin.”

Louis linked his fingers with Liam’s and smiled. He’s not really sure if he found where he belonged, but Paradise was a good start.


End file.
